


Roses

by UncrownedKing



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honestly I just wrote this to be cute, Roses, So it is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrownedKing/pseuds/UncrownedKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some human customs, and Sapphire wonders, once again, how does Ruby do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

“What’s that?”

Greg blinked, lowering his hand that was fixing his bowtie. Ruby was staring at him, the same generally annoyed expression on their face. They always seemed annoyed when he saw them, and he couldn’t tell if it was because they were away from Sapphire or because they were on Earth or because of him. It wasn’t a question he really needed answered, anyway. “What’s what?” he asked, patiently.

They pointed to the flowers in his hand. He glanced at them and smiled. He’d picked a few roses for Rose (haha, he thought she’d like it, a nice change from the usual pink that she was always accustomed to seeing) and was bringing them to her along with his newest album. “Oh! These? They’re just a few roses that I picked.”

“Roses?” Ruby tilted their head and squinted at them, “They’re not pink.”

“Yeah, I know they’re not. Roses on Earth come in a lot of colors though, and I thought maybe she’d like to see different colors!” he lowered the bouquet for Ruby to see inside.

Then he spun it around. They cooed in delight as they saw the different colored flowers, the white, the red, the single pink rose, the yellow, everything. “Yeah, heh, roses usually mean love, and since I love Rose, I thought it’d be fitting to bring her some, but she sees roses all the time, that’s sort of her thing, right? But then I realized, she only sees PINK roses, so I got her a lot of other colors!” he beamed at Ruby.

They just kept looking at the bouquet, though. He sighed and spun it slower. Once they had their fill, they glanced up at Greg one last time, then dashed away.

He blinked, holding the bouquet back up. Huh. Maybe they had somewhere to be? Who knew, with these gems. They were so confusing sometimes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapphire was floating on the beach. She never liked to get the sand on her dress, or in her hair, anyway, but she enjoyed the view. So she floated. It was a good compromise.

Someone tapped her leg. Amethyst? There was a chance that Amethyst would take this opportunity to try to play with her, it always amused her when her and Ruby were separated–

“Sapphy?”

Ah.

She opened her eye and turned her head. Ruby was standing next to her, teetering on their feet and puffing out their cheeks, one hand behind their back. And, for the life of her, Sapphire couldn’t figure out what it was. “Ruby? Hi!” she smiled, “What brings you here?”

Ruby smiled back, a little less….what was it, nervous? Ruby was nervous. Sapphire floated down to her feet and held out her hand for Ruby’s, who took it with their not-behind-the-back hand. Honestly, Sapphire could predict everything, every outcome and every possibility before her. It was a dry riverbed that she was watching be filled.

Every time Ruby and here were separate, though, something would happen. Something outside of her riverbed would put some water outside of its designated path and her future would be momentarily blind again as she tried to figure out how this one gem could be so unpredictable that it threw her ENTIRE future for a loop. She smiled again at Ruby, who shifted their weight even faster, and put something in her hand.

“I-I hope you like them,” they murmured, holding her hand tight.

Sapphire looked down.

It was a bouquet of roses, tied off with a simple weed. The flowers, though…. “Roses?” she asked, gently.

“Yeah! Yeah, um,” Ruby scratched the back of their head, “Greg said it was a human custom to give roses to the person you….love….but! But we see a lot of pink roses, so I got you a lot of other colors!”

They spun the bouquet around and Sapphire watched in awe at the whites, the reds, the yellows, all of the other rose colors. They were beautiful. She glanced up at Ruby’s nervous face. Ruby was beautiful.

She smiled. Uncertainty was beautiful. Ruby glanced away, still nervous, it seemed. “I-I don’t-I-yeah,” they explained lamely, “Do you–”

They were cut off by Sapphire throwing her arms around them, with enough force and surprise that it made them take a step back. “I love you too, Ruby,” she giggled, kissing Ruby’s cheek, which was beginning to burn up from excitement.

“Y-Yeah, uh, you too, Sapphy,” they wrapped their arms around her, too, and swung her around, “I love you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? I guess I should start posting my stuff in multiple places, eh heh.


End file.
